


Flynn's Friend Fiction (?)

by Flynnboyant



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flynnboyant/pseuds/Flynnboyant
Summary: In my discord, we tend to write about/for each other a lot. Like gifting art, but more hedgehogs.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. SonCon

TW- BLOOD AND DEATH LIKE HALFWAY THROUGH.

It was such an underwhelming morning, Connor nearly forgot he had places to be. The beeps of the alarm drilled into his head, as he groaned. Why was that going off so early?

"FUCK!"

The meetup, the fucking meetup was today! Damn it all Connor! You had one fuckin' job! Wake up before eight!

The morning was a hectic and frenzied one, rushing to clean up and find the bare minimum of a breakfast.

He had been hyping himself up for today for like, a month. Him and some buddies were going to meet up with Sonic and some of his enormous friend group. Their lives weren't quite so dangerous, so they had more than enough time to arrange everything, give their fighter friends a welcome rest.

Who the hell is at the door?

"Connnoorrrrrr! Flynn told me to 'get ConBoy's fat gay ass out of his house'! Helloooooo?"

"GIVE ME A SECOND JADE!"

In all fairness, this was completely warranted.

Upon opening the door Jade looked so put together and calm, Connor just glared. 

"With a sleep schedule like yours how are you so in schedule today?"

"It's called planning, connor. Come one. I'm not the only one that's hype to meet those 'hogs."

"Don't phrase it like that, the hell?"

The day was all planned out, they rad rented out a venue, roughly the size of a cafeteria. There was catering, karaoke, Sonic! The hardest part of the day would be not acting like a fanboy. Jade had ran into Amy at the mall, and slowly her friend group melded with his. Lots of people, sort of split the server into the groups. Not like cliques, but more like the people that that had sort of similar interests. Sonic and Connor happened to be in one of these little groups, and they quickly became close friends. Well, with how much he simped for Sonic? Maybe not close enough, but that's for another time. As they neared the building, a grey building, no doubt usually used for conferences or even smaller conventions, Flynn was standing near the entrance, gossiping with the little blue ball of energy.

"He does? That's adorable!"

"Yeah, Shad's real ashamed of it though." 

"But it's so sweet! Why doesn't he- Oh! Hey y'all! See you got Con outta bed on time, yeah?" 

"Ha ha ha. Real funny, you little goblin. You gonna lecture me about food next?"

"She better not. She wants like a raccoon."

"Jade! I eat like a human college student! Man, Fuck this! I'm gonna go find Blaze."

As she dragged the heavy metal doors open, stoming inside, Jade shook her head, walking after her. They left Connor alone....with his crush. 

'WHAT THE FUCK, GUYS?'

"She should really work on the sleep schedule. "

Huh? Oh, hes talking to you Connor! Pull yourself together man!

"Oh, yeah. She tries, just I dunno. Too much going on? Don't worry, we keep an eye on her."

Sonic smiled and god it was radiant.

Heart? Melted. Knees? Weak. Hotel? Trivago. 

"Uh, y-yeah. Um...we should get on in. Don't want rumors to start, do we?"

"Well, I don't think I would mind all too much. But I did promise Silver I would act less 'feral', like I'm some sort of common Earth animal."

Wait, the hell did he say? Not giving Connor any time to process, Sonic held the door open for him. As he stumbled inside, he could have swore Sonic fuckin winked at him.

What the hellllll?

God, where the hell was Jade? Oh, there she is. Mingling. Shes pretty popular, that's understandable. Not a lot of his friends had arrived yet. Flynn and Pepsi were leaning against the back wall, like cool kids. They were in fact the biggest nerds here.

Making his way through the crowd, it was hard to not feel like a damned giant.

"Connor? Ya good man?"

"Yeah, I'm just two seconds from googling 'What to do if you think your crush hit on you?' so that's always a great place to be! How about you? Hmm?"

Pepsi rolled his eyes as Flynn stifled a laugh.

"Flynn!"

"It's cuuuute! Come on! Look, Connor. We have been telling you this for a while. You two click so well! Go fucking flirt back!"

"Okay well, maybe don't word it so crude. Flynn has a point though. Just go and talk to him, see where it gets you. You can do this, it's just Sonic!"

"Oh yeah, just my biggest crush ever! NBD!"

"God damn Con. Come on."

As flynn grabbed his wrist, dragging him away, she mumbled something about him being a "big ol' bitch-baby" and that wasnt wrong but that wasn't nice.

Anyone would get tired of this senseless prancing about, no doubt. 

There he was, holding a drink in one hand waving the other about. Rogue rolled her eyes, maintaining a soft smile.

"Okay. Time to be gay dumb messes together! Rouge, heeeyyy! You look great! Love that dress, where did you get it?"

She was nearly talking a mile a minute. If rouge noticed she didn't say anything.

"Why thank you darling, Amy actually made it for me. Gotta say, not looking so bad yourself. "

Sonic and Connor gave each other this look of "give them some space, right?" before slinking away to the corner.

"Didn't realize Flynn liked-"

"She has too many crushes to keep track of. Besides, she doesn't know how to act around any cute ladies. At all. Can't say I blame her, it is what it is."

"Ah. Never had that problem. Just gotta, tell the cute humans how you feel, see if he picks up on it, ya know? Then again, this one's a little dense. In a cute way."

What? 

What the fuck?

HOLY FUCK!

"Wh...wait. Are.....Holy shit have you been flirting back this whole time?"

"If you call that flirting."

"Okay, don't get cocky."

Sonic let out a laugh, a joyous sound that sounded like fucking sunshine made audible. Connor leaned down, so they were eye to eye.

"You wanna test my patience, little 'hog?"

"Oh, I would love to push your buttons!"

The borderline suggestive smirk on his face was wiped off by an explosion on the far wall.

Panicked screams tore through the air, as the last of Sonic's friends barely made it through the door. A hoard of robots were visible through the wreckage.

"Shit. EVERYONE WHO'S NOT MOBIAN! Go with tails and Jade out the front! Connor, go!"

There he went, spinning into action. The humans all rushed out, Omega coming out to make sure no robots came around from any other directions.

"God damn it!"

"Is everyone okay? Connor, you good?"

Going from dreamy, head in the clouds joy to heart racing fear sort if puts you into emotional shock. Giving a weak nod, he righted himself, glancing back at the building. The doors were propped open, and Cream's cry was audible enough that Jade was already trying to stop Connor from going in. Through the open doors and windows that had been cracked in the battle, it was visible to everyone, inside and out what was happening. Little Cream had tripped, cornered by a larger 'bot. Last second, Flynn grabbed her, barely saving her from the bullets. Dodging all sorts or debris and bullets wasnt waste with a child in your arms, but she tried. Right as they made it to the door, Flynn faltered, knees giving out. Cream barely had time to scramble away as she fell onto her face. Meme rushed over, pulling her away from the door. As she flipped Flynn onto her back, the wound on her stomach was apparant. 

"God. What were you thinking?"

"Sorry, girl. Can't let a kid die, can I now?"

Jade quietly picked up Cream, moving away so she couldn't see.

"Shut up! Tails! Don't we have a medic here or something?"

"I'll get Blaze!"

The noise was dying down, the last of the robots crushed, the heroes murmered as they walked out. 

"Come on, it's gotta be h-half as bad a-as it looks."

"YOU ARE BLEEDING OUT IN MY ARMS FLYNN! I THINK THIS IS BAD!" 

Connor couldn't do anything but watch as his friends cried, Meme somewhere between rage and sadnes, a mess if there was one. Flynn's dress was soaked with blood, the entire stomach bleeding profusely.

"It's f-fine. At least-" a coughing fit interrupted Flynn, blood dripping from her mouth.

"A-at least, I-I did s-s-something with myself. For once, I was h-helpful." 

Eyes glazed over, she went limp, a small smile plastered on her face. Meme cried out, tears streaming down and a broken scream tearing from her throat, and Connor felt a hand squeeze his.

"I'm sorry. This....wasnt supposed to happen...are you...sure you wanna do this. That could very well be you next."

Kneeling down, Connor gently took his hands and cupped Sonic's face.

"I adore you. Am I terrified? Traumatized? Totally, I'm in shock. But I am in love with you. Nothing can scare me away from you. Promise."

"I don't want to lose you too!"

"I swear, you won't. Me and you, against the world!"

Through tears and shaking hands, they kissed, sealing a life fought for, relationship built on fighting to protect each other, nothing could stop them. They were soulmates. Now and forever.

\-----------------

It was hard to move on, but they tried.

Jade did her best to make sure everybody was properly cared for, though they had to make sure she was taking care of herself.

Meme, well she may not have been best of friends with Flynn but when someone sacrifices themself to save a child and dies in your arms? You see them different.

As for Connor and Sonic, this was hard to work through. 

Connor had to keep reminding Sonic to not overwork himself, and Sonic had loads of trauma he refused to deal with.

But on nights like this, curled up on the couch, ignoring the movie on the television, limbs tangled and mouths giving lazy kisses, it seemed bearable. Like it was possible to take on the world, or at the very least not cry your eyes out at the funeral.

Just mostly.

It was like the directions for the funeral were left to make sure everyone stayed happy. Like a final act of kindness. Black? Not allowed. The music? Her custom soft and happy playlist! The flowers were sunflowers and there were snacks and gift bags. She never even talked about liking sunflowers as per what Connor could recall. But they brought sunshine and happiness to any occasion. And that was what they would have wanted. Smiles and laughter, even after they left the lives of their closest friends.


	2. SonConShima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff for my friendo

What better way to start the day than with a song called "Good Morning"? The song drifted down from the hall, with excited chit chatter, and the sweet smell of pancakes. As Connor dragged himself out of bed, and down the hall, he saw his boyfriends in the kitchen. Sonic was sat on the counter, waving his hands about as he told Kirishima about his latest mission. Kiri was flipping the pancakes, reacting with as much enthusiasm as Sonic told the story with. They were feeding off of each other's excitability and it was too early for that. 

"If you two weren't so wonderful, I think I'd hate you for being so cheery so early. Do we have any coffee started up?"

"Connor! Hey dude! Yeah, it should be done brewing by now. I think so, anyways."

"Connor, it's like almost nine, how are you still so tired? You're as bad as Shadow."

Connor didn't offer a dignified response. He simply flipped off his Jock boyfriends while he made his way over to the coffee pot. Ugh, okay Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way, calm down. You picked them! Connor half payed attention as he slowly woke up more and more. Not as sunshiney or excited as his partners, their loud nature helped shake him up a bit.

"Told you pancakes would be better!"

"I know wolfboy loves them, I just prefer waffles, it's-"

"Wait, what did you call him?"

"Oh Arceus, not this shit again!"

Sonic got this shit-eating smirk on his face, leaning over to Kirishima.

"It gets him all flustered when he's called wolfboy or wolfy. It's great!"

"ANYWAYS! Those pancakes done or what?"

Connor ignored the weird look they exchanged and sat down. Breakfasts like this didn't happen often, but they all finally had the same weekend off. When they did get to eat together, no matter what, Kiri and Connor had to team up on Sonic for needing a booster to reach the table.

"It's not my fault I'm not a string bean!"

"Speaking of string beans, how have things been with Flynn and that other Eggman?"

"YOU'RE IGNORING ME TO TALK ABOUT BUTTNIK?"

"I dunno, we meet up with her and meme later. I don't know if Rouge will make it or not."

Not looking up from his conversation with Kirishima, Connor reacher over the table to grab Sonic's hand, trying to ignore the blush creeping up onto his cheeks.

"Awwww, my boys!"

"Shut up shark week...Hmph!"

The rest of the morning was filled with more soft moments, bursts of laughter, and other things that made Connor so thankful to be where he was. About noon they all headed out, not wanting to worry their gossip buddies. Well, mainly they were Connor's gossip buddies, but Flynn got along with Kiri in a weird bro way, and Meme loved to talk about Connor's embarrassing crush phase with Sonic. When they arrived to the cafe, Flynn had her head in her hands and Meme was laughing her ass off. Sitting across from then was Agent Stone, shaking his head and sipping a Starbucks coffee. It was a bit weird seeing him out of a suit. Seeing her buddy walk up, she calmed herself enough to gesture to Flynn.

"T-Tell Connor wh-what you told me! Oh my-oh my god. This is too good!"

"What? Um, are you okay Fly-"

"I SAID HE'S A TERRIBLE RAT BASTARD, AND HE'S AN ASSHOLE AND HE PROBABLY HATES ME! BUT HOLY FUCK I WANNA PIECE OF THAT!"

Agent Stone nodded, patting her back. The two had bonded over their love of each other, and One TM black and red villain asshole. Everyone else burst out laughing at her outburst. Sonic was a bit antsy, he didn't HATE other Eggman, but he wasn't a fan. Everyone grabbed seats at the small metal table, the lack of space provong enough for Meme to smirk at Connor, and way too loudly ask him if he would rather sit in Kirishima's lap.

"How scandalous! Someone may think we're gay!"

"Oh yeah, 'cause you don't talk my ear off about how strong and big and sturdy Kiri is, how he could probably throw you over his shoulder and you would thank him. Or how Sonic fits so well in your hands, in your lap, into the space next to you when you snuggle. Never do you ever talk about wanting to kiss them until you're breathless, or how you want to be a messy tangle of limbs and overlapping whispers of-"

"SWEET ARCEUS ABOVE FLYNN WE GET IT SHUT UP!"

"Aw, what's wrong man? She didn't get you flustered, did she, wolfboy?"

Shit. Fuck shit shit fuck damn shit fuck!

"Oh, so they know?"

"STOP BUTTING INTO MY LOVE LIFE BECAUSE YOU CAN'T DATE A RAT MAN!"

"Stop squeaking, ConBoy!"

In his arguement, he did realize Kiri was pulling him into his lap, Sonic moving onto his seat. The conversation blurred by as Connor's mind became fuzzy, thoughts buzzing by too fast to process as he turned red, his boyfriends getting handsy in a public place.

"Damn, why can't we get ourselves a third, Lu?"

"He has a name?"

"Yes Meg! Lucifer!"

These days off with friends were the best.


	3. FNAF AU!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This spawned off of a joke...and then i wrote it out. TW? for violence, robo gore, and horror elements

It was very odd, waking up in a security office. It was even weirder when Connor recognized the colorful posters and monitors of the Pizzeria from Five Nights at Freddy's One.

"Shit. This...No, this is a dream, that's it. A very odd one. Ugh, for a dream, my head is killing me! At least I can---dear sweet Arceus what the fuck?"

Looking at the posters closely, the familiar robots were all replaces with his friends. It was like they were cosplaying the animatronics of this place, complete with lines to show their joints. Connor was snapped out of it by static playing over the phone, followed by a loud crash from across the building. Remembering the things his friends, the very ones he probably had to hide from, had told him, he checked the monitors, flipping between every room until he saw her. Flynn, Stood there as Freddy. Andreea and Em were standing there as Chica and Bonnie respectively, but Flynn stood out, as she was staring at the camera, lacking the happy expressions everyone else had. Like she knew. Flipping the monitor off, Connor took a moment to regain his breath. It was just a bad dream, why was he so scared? What was that sounnd? Creepy whispers echoed across the old, barely maintained pizza place. It took a moment of strained listening and fighting the urge to leave the safety of this room, but he deciphered them. They were repeating the same messages.

"Help us!"

"You can save us!"

"Be strong."

Pleas mixed with encouragement spun through his mind, shaking him even more. Just check the monitors again, it'll be fine. Oh shit. Where's Flynn? Shit shit shit sh-oh. In the main area? Sitting on a table, lazily staring at the camera, it was a bit more unnerving than a big robot standing there. Was...Was she moving? Ever so slightly her head rolled from side to side, never breaking eye contact with the camera. With a flicker of static, she was joined. Em, standing there, bunny ears twitching as if they were the real thing. She was sat across from Flynn, sitting in a chair all polite, as if she were one of the kids that would come here for a party. She was...talking? Faintly Connor could hear her talking about how wonderful this place looked. Flynn checked the clock, and gestured to the halls that led to the security office.

Fuck! How do they do that? A static burst covered her escape, leaving Em alone and humming a tune. The slow footsteps echoed, leaving Connor no choice but to go with his gut, and pray he was right. Closing one door, he cautiously hit the light, seeing his friend on the other side of the glass. The light alarmed her, causing her to look through the window.

"Come on out. I won't bite you, ConBoy!"

"You th-think I'm that f-f-fucking dumb? Y-You would l-love to take a b-bite out of m-me!"

She pouted an odd, puppy like pout, before slowly breaking out into a loud and rambunctious giggle.

"Alright then hun, I best be skedaddling, I suppose."

This weird mimic of his friend tilted it's head, a strange smile stretching across the whole face.

"Meg's gonna get anxious, and this is her hall after all."

What? The hell does that mean? Slowly the figure shuffled back down the hall. Connor waited until he couldn't hear anything before he let the door back up. Just in time to see Andreea standing there dressed as Chica. He barely had time to react, let alone recover from that last encounter.

"Awww. Jade was right! You're no fun ConCon!"

Wait? Jade? She wasn't anywhere to be seen!

"The hell do you mean? Jade isn't here!"

"Silly boy, she's watching! You don't see her unless you look real close, and get a bit lucky. Enough about her, don't you wan't some pizza?"

That doesn't warrant a response at this point. Connor just sat back down, going through the cameras yet again. This was becoming routine. Wait for them to leave, open the door. Where the FUCK is Jade?

Shit. The golden Freddy!

Oh this is hell!

Just don't look at it! That's all!

Where is everyone?

Huddled around Pirate's Cove, seemingly talking to that cylinder of curtains.

And they just sat there. Talking! For like, an hour!

Wait, now Flynn's run off!

Where is Em?

Andreea get back there!

Oh no.

This time he was lightning fast, slamming the door shut. Connor heard maniacal laughter as Meg ran down the hall, and saw her slam right into the door headfirst, only to fall on her ass.

"DAMN IT! Dude! Come on, we're buddies! And it's like, what, four am? Save your power, come on!"

"Go back to your hole, Foxy!"

"BITCH! FUCKING SHITBAG!"

there she went, cursing him the entire way back. She makes a good point, what time is it?

HOT DAMN! It's nearly six! Nothing can ruin...what was that? A clashing sound came from the end of the hall, followed by screaming, and loud footsteps running across this accursed hell hole.

Did someone break in? 

"HOW DID HE GET HER? SHE'S SUPPOSED TO BE SAFE IN THE POSTER!"

"JAAAAAADE!"

Looking on the monitors for the millionth time, Connor saw a shadowy, glitchy figure holding an ax and...a head? It was hard to tell, but oil was spurting all over the place. Andreea threw her cupcake at him, lunging for his throat, and the computer screen went black. The cameras every where worked at first, but as this figure went through the building, screams followed, and Connor lost his Vision. A small figure sneaked into the security room, back to him.

"Flynn?"

"Shut up! Go the other way! He's here!"

"Who?"

"Run, dipshit!" Connor received a hard shove, and Flynn locked the door he passed through. As it slammed down, barely missing his feet, the computers sprung back to life. The cameras flipped between each room, mangled robot parts sprawled every where. 

"NO! LET ME HELP!" It turned the corner, this weird figure that hurt his second family. It was...short? It had to be a kid! Upon closer inspection it had to have been like, three feet tall.

The glitches disappeared, spiky shapes came into formation on its head. And there, covered in oil and wired and dragging an ax was Sonic the Fucking Hedgehog?

"Stop running, little bear cub."

Connor didn't realize he was starting to cry, or that he was already slamming his hands on the glass so hard they were bleeding, but he was.

"CONNOR, FUCKING RUN! GET OUT OF HERE, YOU BIG STUPID FU-"

It was weird. His body stopped processing. He didn't realize he was running around the way, trying to get in the room fast enough to save her. The ax missed, it had to. It was a longer path around than he thought, it must have been enough time for Sonic to get away.  
  


He didn't wake up. He didn't wake up, he had to go to therapy, he had to answer police questions, he didn't wake up. It wasn't until he saw an ad for some sister location with a smiling Bread on the cover, all dolled up as Circus Baby, did he realize what had happened, and what he had to do.


	4. Triple date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some fluff for friends and myself

It was a nice and simple afternoon. Connor, Megan, and Flynn were all sat around a table in Flynn's kitchen, gossiping about the triple date later in the day.

"Yeah, because nothing can go wrong when we bring those three together!"

"Whaddya talking about? It'll be fine! They'll be so distracted by our babe energy they wont wanna fight each other."

Meg was always the one to bring the jokes and lighten the mood. She was fun to be around, fun to talk to, fun everything! A radiant, beautiful angel, a caring and wonderful friend. It always made her mom moments hit harder, because if she has to put her foot down? You don't wanna get in her way. She's not violent, per se, no that's Flynn's area of expertise. No, she brought stern Mom Energy tm. An overall delight, and wonderful person.

"Easy for you to say Meg! You're a goddess! A brilliant ball of light among us shitty humans. That's what humans are, golems of shit! Like, rocks and dirt and cat shit. Fuckin' hottie, god damned sexy lady. Fuck you and your good looks!"

There's Flynn, with length, unsettling metaphors, and gushing over her friends. It's a strange double edged Nerf sword. She was the one you gave the aux cord to, she mastered playlists and the right music for the right situations. A bit average at first glance, but there's so much more than meets the eye. Sometimes she could be a little goblin, sometimes she brought her soft mom friend energy to the table. She leaned on Connor and Meg to ground her, and remind her when she was being a bit much. Always giving people nicknames. It was a sign of how she felt.

"Oh Arceus, are you hyping her up or hitting on her, I can't tell!"

Connor, the sensible one, and that's not saying a lot in this group. Connor was always there to hype up his friends. Writing? Hell yeah! Looks? Hell yeah! Hotel? Trivago! He was interesting, a subtly entertaining, not like the others out there entertaining. He was the one to say something and then immediately backtrack. The one to offer advice and be a go between if need be. A grounding force, a bit of an anchor. The center of this odd little trio.

"Bitch you're one to talk!"

"Don't call him a bitch, bitch!"

"Don't ya'll have to get ready or something?"

The plan of the day was hang out for a while, go out, meet up with the dates at a park near the river, a nice and simple first date. Flynn had been the one to plan it all out, wanting to make sure it was all perfect. Speaking of, as if synchronized, the girls turned towards the clock and then back to Connor.

"I know you're trying to distract us but you right. Doesn't mean we gotta stop gossiping though ConBoy!"

Connor just rolled his eyes, watching them bounce down the hall, bubbly voices following, leaving Con in the quiet kitchen. Soft violin music drifted from the radio in the corner, the trees outside shook gently in the wind, a vibrant green. It was a lovely moment of serenity. Sadly for him, These girls don't take long to get ready, and therefore it did not last all that long.

"GET UP BITCH! We gonna be late to be early!"

"You mean...on time?"

"Shut up Connor let's go!"

It was cool out, not cold, just cool. A bit windy, perfect for a walk. The whole way there Flynn went between her friends, hyping them up as much as physically possible. She was walking backwards, waving her hands dramatically. Not a good idea.

"Yeah but Flynn, you know you're hot too, right?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Girl, you thicc, shut up!"

Flynn rolled her eyes, giving her mouth, lips painted a deep rep, a loud pop.

"But like, is thicc what he likes? You had to blackmail Ivo into this."

"No, we had to blackmail him into leaving his lab. He doesn't know a lot about you yet, chill. It'll be fiiiiine!"

This is the point where Meg and Con spotted their dates standing in the path ahead, and decided not to let Flynn know she was gonna walk into Robotnik.

"I just...think he's neat. And yeah he's a bit goofy but so am I! And he's just....too hot to process! Athena preserve me, he's a bit weird and mean and I don't like that, in a weird way. I don't want to date a bully. But...he's so cooooolllll. And his taste in music? Wacky! Like mine!"

As if on cue, she walked right into him, merely stumbling forwards, turning around on her heel to turn red in the face.

"O-Oh. Hello, Ivo!"

"Hello, Miss Ryde."

Thank god Sonic and Rouge popped out from behind his back, or this could have gotten awkward really quick. Rouge flitted over to Meg, barreling headfirst int Girl Talk tm. Sonic walked out to stand by Connor's side. He stood up on tiptoes, whispering to him.

"It's okay, we have a truce going for today."

"Thank Arceus. You think he'll behave himself though? Flynn hasn't been too sure this will go well for her."

"Dunno. He didn't talk much."

Oh he's gotta save her. As they all grouped back up, Con leaned on Flynn, looking over at Robotnik.

"So, how's that book you've been working on?"

This earned Con a glare that screamed "Don't tell the science man I write! JFC!" before she muttered out something about how it was going fine. 

The walk went a bit like this. Rouge and Meg were really just here to support their idiot friends, a platonic date if you will. They walked, talking about their girlfriends, laughing and being snarky the whole way through. Connor and Sonic were awkward messes, holding hands, shyly looking over at each other, blushing the whole time. Flynn and Robotnik lingered in the back, exchanging short and quiet conversations. Somewhere in all of this they separated. The two sassy ladies had claimed a bench in view of their friends, no doubt making bets.

Sitting under a tree, savoring the shade, he stuttered out something about how Sonic looked nice today. But not just today, every day. Not that looks matter that much.

"No, I get what you're trying to say."

Pulling himself into Connor's lap with a quick and fluid motion, Sonic moved his face so close to Connor's it was like they were exchanging breath. As Con's hands gingerly moved to his date's waist, Sonic cupped his face in his hands.

"I get it. I really do."

And then they were kissing. It started out so slow, so soft and sweet, tasting of fruity candy and green apples. It slowly devolved into a more hungry, animalistic kiss. Teeth grazing at Connor's lips, hands tangling into his hair as Sonic was pulled as close to Connor's body as could be managed. As it turned into the little blue ball of endless energy invading Connor's mouth with his tongue, they heard loud whooping and cheers from the nearby bench, followed by a "Get a room!" that ruined the moment. As if sensing his date's disappointment, Sonic smirked, planting a kiss on his jaw.

"Oh, don't worry we can continue this another time. I promise, darling."

There goes Connor's fucking brain.

Over near the riverbank, Flynn shared a quiet moment with the good doctor. Scared he didn't like her, but would never ask him. Maybe, let's put the thought out there.

"I'm not sure I would survive as your assistant, I don't know how Stone manages. It sounds like a demanding job."

"I suppose. But that implies I would ask of you what I ask of Agent Stone. That couldn't be farther from the truth. You're too fascinating a creature to treat like that... I know I come off as mean, but I'm not cruel."

Oh shit, he heard all that? Stupid Flynn, back pedal!

"Oh, I never meant that-"

"I know. I..I figured. Our minds don't function like others. We are odd beings, often misunderstood in our words. I don't believe in trivial things like destiny or soulmates. However...you make me question that. Sometimes if feels like you were built from the ground up for me, and vice versa. If...If i ever get mean with you, please don't take that shit from me. I-"

When two idiots who over-think and ramble get together, one of them has to initiate the kiss before the other forgets to breathe from speaking so fast. Flynn had to take up this mantle. Pulling him to her level by his collar, she littered kisses along his neck, up his jaw, before giving a fiery one to his lips. Pulling away and strutting off towards Meg, she glanced back at him.

"Ya following? I wanna tease Con about his crush on a blue rodent. That's something you wanna see, right, Doctor?"

She was far enough she didn't hear a panicked and mumbled "Marry me" escape the frazzled Ivo.

Some days in their lives were hectic, but this? Oh this was a brilliant, soft day. A day for taking care of one self, for being open and a bit vulnerable. A day that would mark a change in the air, in attitude, and a day for love.


	5. Fuck it. Self insert shit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired, I'm sick, I need to write some self insert or I will die. Aight?  
> I just...wanna feel cool and confident, aight

It wasnt every day you got to mingle with giant rodent half your size. Now it was even rarer you would get to know their adversary. In an attempt to calm him down, her friends had assigned Flynn as his babysitter. At first he thought he could walk all over her, she was so nice to him, and her crush on him was insanely obvious. One day though he pushed the wrong button, she went off, bringing up all the things he hated about himself, the stuff he needed to work on, all sprinkled with curses and threats. He had gained a lot of respect for that spunky little brunette that day.

Cut to present time and this was one of those weekends, one where Sonic and co. herded Robotnik to her house. Flynn tried to always be ready for this, and so she was. She barely glanced up from her phone call, waving him on in.

"I'm saying I would like to be Merida, not that I am already. That's what Meg would be. You? You're probably Anna. Yeah. No he just dropped him off. Sonc will be back soon, it's fine. Yeah. Uh huh. Okay, talk to ya later Con. Love ya boo. Ta ta!"

Robotnik had already made himself at home, placing his gloves on the table beside him.

"I hadn't even gone that far... they started it!"

Flynn failed to stifle a giggle, sitting next to him.

"They think you need a break. I think they're right."

She wasn't even thinking when she reached her hand up to tangle it into his hair, playing with it, causing him to relax just a bit, leaning into her hand.

"You work too hard Ivo, take more breaks. You're too pretty to be overworked."

"You're the only one who thinks that."

"Aw that's not true!"

"You have strange tastes in men, you know this, right?"

Flynn had long come to terms with the fact that he knew about her feelings. He was a genius, far smarter than her. She had resigned herself to a life like this, alone and in unrequited love.

"Yeah. You've got to have particular tastes though, you're the wonderful Doctor Ivo Robotnik! Come ooooonnnn. I might know someone you'd like!"

Always too giving and oblivious, never seeing his adoring gazes, or the way he didn't belittle her like everyone else. No, he would compliment her. But she was so convinced nobody would love her like that she was blind to it. He had enough of that.

"I suppose...they would have to be odd like myself. Can't have someone with a bad taste in music, not at all. Someone nice, giving, sweet with an inner fire. Someone who knows how to make coffee the way I like it."

And about here is where she caught on.

"Someone small enough I could pick them up. Someone with some actual meat on their bones. Thicc, I believe is the modern term for it. Always bringing smiles to those around her. Always doing something never sitting still. Beautiful, small and bubbly like a pixie-"

"Oh my fucking god...oh my god oh my god...I'm so dumb oh my god."

As Flynn moved to stand up, no doubt so she could pace around the living room, her attempt was cut short by two arms snaking around her waist and dragging her into his lap.

"Come now, don't be so timid, my dear."

"Timid? Me? No, I need a second to process. Pffft, thinking I'm timid. That's a joke."

As if to prove her point, she shifted so she was straddling his lap, hands placed firmly on his shoulders.

"I adore you, and I won't say no to being pampered, but dont forget who's in charge here, Robotnik!"

She drawled out his name, tilting her head and looking at him as if a snake, poised to bite. He smirked, looking her up and down, and then taking one of her hands, placing a gentle kiss upon the knuckles. 

"Yes, my queen."

"Attaboy."


	6. Monster Prom AU

It's easy to fit your friend group together when you're all terrifying monsters and creatures of myth. Even the smaller critters were scary and awe-inspiring in their own rights. Off in the theater, Flynn was using her detached head as the skull for a dig at Hamlet in her theater outfit of pirate garb. She was a Dullahan, and she knew how to avoid getting her head stolen. Despite being a big and scary creature of lore, she was a bit of a crybaby. If her friends saw one tear roll down her face there would be a bloodbath, and she almost certainly knew this. Off to the side were her two hype-men and self-proclaimed bodyguards. Meg was a forest Pixie, able to maintain a size that let her participate in school without being crushed. She was probably a princess, she just wouldn't share that. She was adorned in a rouge's outfit for this production, and made aplenty of jokes about stealing hearts. Some say it was her own magic that made her so ethereal, some say she's just like that, shining like a star. Stood next to her was Connor, roped into dressing like some sort of human "Cow Boy", he was a Prince of his Fae kingdom. One of the younger and kinder creatures at the Spooky High. He looked like an elf at a glance, but upon close inspection, you would see how emotional and hopelessly gay he was. Elves can be quite the snobs, and he was far from it. Always encouraging his friends endeavors, those damned Elves could never!

An interesting trio, all peaceful and jovial unless provoked. They were some of the most violent students of this year.

Passing by, on their way to class, was one of the most beloved couple of their friend group. The one's with the cutest selfies and posts, all that cute lovey dovey crap. They helped keep everyone from going _too_ crazy. Jade and Andreea were sort of like the mom friends of their group. Jade was a Siren, a creature know for abusing their powers to lure people in, and she was so very sweet. Her girlfriend walked around with her snakes only occasionally trying to bite people, though most Gorgons would love to see the opposite of their scaly hair. Two girls who were both far sweeter than they ought to be considering how they were assumed to be so violent. Well...for now, that is.

Speaking of snakes, the Naga creature slithered along next to two of their friends. The two torsos on this snake were Red and Pepsi. Red didn't tend to talk, going so far as to wear a mask saying "The other one talks" around school. On their right was Xander, a strange ghost who was from "pirate times" as he said. Always singing sea shanties, that one. He wore modern clothes, save for his hat. Said it was his captain's hat. On their left was Jinx. Jinx looked like a human you would find in any story book, save for the old T.V. that served as their head. The four of them, really three but red was apart of the conversation nonetheless, talked on about school drama.

If you looked in the furnace you would find a fire demon and a dragon, taking a nap. Carmun and Stellar were probably tired from keeping the chaotic children in line. Really sweet, but just as chaotic as them.

Speaking of, outside Lynnie watched on from the shade of a tree as Cosmo and Bumbles tried to grab poor Bread from the air. All they had wanted to do was clean their wings up, when they were alarmed by a failed tackle attempt. It was noon so there was no way Lynnie was leaving the safety of the tree to wave their arms around in the sun. And so the little half dragon and Dryad tormented their Harpy friend all of lunch break.

As the day dragged on the friend group took up the field behind school, just hanging out and talking. Cosmo was getting tips on how to fly from the older dragon as they showed her how to care for their wings, as Carmun basked in the sun like a cat.

Flynn was getting tips on acting like a pirate from Xander as they let Meg sit next to her, half listening and cradling her head like a baby. Andreea talked about snake care with Pepsi and Red, and so on and so on.

It was all quite uneventful, which meant something would happen soon. 

From under the tree there was an indignant shriek. It caused some laughter, until everyone saw smoke coming from a burn on Connor's palm.

"Who brings silver to a school like this? Dear Arceus you could have killed someone!"

"I didn't know! Jeez dude chill out! It was an accident."

"That hurt like hell, I most certainly will not!"

Jinx was one of the creatures that didn't have to fear for silver touching them. Connor was on the opposite end of this spectrum. His hand was already healing over from his burn, but that wasn't the point! It was the principle! Before anyone noticed she had moved, Jade was in between them, calming things down. And though his feathers were thoroughly ruffled, Connor calmed down rather fast.

Hmm. That was solved rather quick. Wait...Where did Meg and Flynn go?

"Hey guys? I think the girls left to go summon a god or something...should we be concerned?"

Aw shit, there it is.

"Oh. They have a project for history. Have to ask a god about the past or something."

"Didn't Meg pick?"

"I think she picked Zeus."

Jade and Connor exchanged a panicked look and booked it towards the school. Flynn was gonna get herself killed because she hated that man, and Meg was gonna die for setting this all up.

Never a dull moment in this school, never a dull moment in this group either. But who would want it any other way.


	7. vague friend fic stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw gore and death. Like, a lot!

It was supposed to be something simple and small but it blew up into some big overblown fiasco. The now insanely large friend group had gathered at a rather large local park, and took up a decent amount of space. It was a bright and sunny day, with some gentle, yet persistent, winds keeping it from getting too hot. Under a tree were Jade and Andreea, tangled together as they lay in the grass, listening to Amy and Blaze bicker playfully next to them. Out in the field Meg and Xander were walking in between the groups and clusters of people, checking on them or just bugging their friends. Over at the tables Connor sat, gushing to Flynn about _his_ boyfriend while she would occasionally apologize for _her_ boyfriends antics. Tails sat on the edge of the table, trying to fix one of his machines when his communicator started ringing like crazy. With hesitation, he answered it.

"I thought you were going to leave us alone to---What? What did you do?---Yeah I find that sort of hard to believe. You're always---crap."

"Tails? Whats the matter buddy?"

"We gotta go! Robotnik called, said this creature came through a portal and it's been wreaking havoc. Last he saw it was heading this way. Nearly took off his head!"

"Are you sure he's not just being...well you know, him? I adore Ivo but he's a bit of a drama queen."

There wasn't time for anyone to say anything else, over one of the hills a heard of strange creatures appeared. Large wolves, black as night with eyes shining red. Each was the size of a small car, and there was roughly a dozen of them. Tails sounded an alarm, anyone unable to fight or too young were being rushed to the other side of the park and as far from these creatures as they could possibly be by Vector and Gadget. All the mobians and some of their human friends lined up, watching as these monsters charged down the hill.

Though none of the humans had the powers their friends did, in this group you have to know how to fight. You have to try to be prepared for anything. The only one not in the line was Meg, taking to a tree and waiting with her modified sniper rifle.

Rouge and Tails took to the skies, and started the assault, dropping explosives down upon the wolves, but it didn't even phase them. And so they collided, punches being thrown, balls of hedgehog bouncing around, from the far end Stellar had a fucking flamethrower, and that sent some of the wolves running. The loud booming of Meg's sniper started to fill the fields as she took expertly aimed shots.

One stray wolf, half burnt and pissed off, tried to make a run for the weaker ones, only to have a grappling hook grab its hind leg and start to drag it back. From out of the shadows Espio slid out and slit the fucking thing's throat.

As the battle dragged on more wolves littered the field until Flynn and Meg dropped the last straggler.

And so they gathered themselves, wounded and battered, but with no dead. They let out a collective sigh of relief, helping each other back up they were happy they made it out of it alive. They cheers were cut short by a shrill scream as what was clearly the Alpha bounded over the hill and charged down. It was easily three times larger than any of it's pack.

"Time for round two y'all!"

The fight was taking god knows how long, it was like this thing was invincible. There were a couple of people knocked unconscious, or at least _hopefully_ unconscious.

Even Sonic was getting winded, having been thrown against the tree Meg was hiding in so hard she was thrown out. The hell hound seemed to lock its eyes onto the dazed Sonic, and ran forwards, fangs bared and mouth wide open, ready to bite. At the last second Flynn dived forwards, rolling out of the way and passing him off to Meg.

"Run! Just fuckin' run!"

The beast had no time to try to follow its prey as Jade and Amy went right for the knees, bringing it down for a moment. But the second it hit the ground the shadow of this massive hound came to life, and surged forward, grabbing Flynn and dragging it into the gaping maw. The teeth sunk into her enough that screams echoed through the park, but not enough that she would stop breathing. Blood poured from the mouth as the Alpha dog stood up, everyone getting ready for another attack. It locked it's eyes onto Sonic as it slammed it's teeth together, blood exploding out like she was as easy to pop as a Gusher. As her body fell, to the ground, legs barely held onto the body as a wave of robots surged forward and began pelting their foe with bullets, fire, everything and anything. It didn't take long for it to succumb to the onslaught, leaving the group of friends to almost flinch, waiting for Robotnik's silhouette to emerge. True enough he did, a wide smirk on his face, quickly wiped away at the sight of Flynn, barely alive near the fiend. Wordlessly he moved closer, falling to his knees next to her. It was hard to hear whatever her last words would be, even in this dreadful a silence, but it was enough to break him. Everyone saw as her hand didn't even reach him, becoming limp and dropping down. It was like you could _hear_ the heartbreak that afternoon.

Flynn wasn't the only loss that day. Blaze and Shadow fell as well. Poor silver ran over, trying to wake her, let her know the battle was over, despite the pool of blood enveloping her body. And according to Rouge, Shadow has a smile on his face, mumbling something about "going home to Maria". She delivered the news with a neutral face but in her voice you knew she was holding back tears.

It's hard to move on when you lose your close friends, when you're forced to watch as they scream in agony as some mysterious beast from hell tears through them. It's hard, but they wouldn't know. They just hoped it would be easy on their friends, as they died in familiar company, seeing a friendly face before they drifted away, only to exist in memories and history.


	9. Adventures of little ol' Avery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made a drabble where a friend and Sonic adopt a little mobian girl and I wanted to write more of her.

It had been a good few years since Avery was swept from the orphanage by Sonic and Connor. She had slowly grown into herself, a sweet little thing, but growing a bit of a bite.

Avery was a little wolf with Hazlenut fur, and deep red eyes. She started out barely saying a word, but learned to grow more social around her new, very large, family. She became an inventor and tinkerer, starting by taking apart badniks and that evolving into creating her own robots.

She had learned a lot from this odd family. She had learned to defend herself from knuckles, how to fire a gun from knuckles, and how to howl from her father. It was better than she could had ever hoped for.

Now? She was 14 and getting something ready for a mission with the Chaotix. She was testing a holo-bomb in a field. It was meant for distractions and diversions. After Avery threw one to the ground a large hound, the size of a car and darker than midnight, flickered into the meadow. As she sat with baited breath, seeing if it would hold, it started glitching and fading away. 

"Ugh, no! Come on, what's not working here?"

She didn't see Cream come out from the edge of the trees. Cream was one of her closest friends, they had been about the same age when they met and Avery would protect her any time she could. As Cream walked up the hill, Avery picked up her failed contraption with such contempt, it was probably the same face she had on when she sat through Shadow's monologs.

"Hello Avery. Problems with your holograms again?" 

Avery turned around, face just a bit red. So she _did_ listen to her ramblings!

"Um, yeah. I can't get it to keep steady. What are _you_ doing out here?"

"I was making flower crowns! Oh! That reminds me!"

Cream didn't reach into the basket of nice little flowers, no. She reached into her bag, pulling out a flower crown made of metal.

"I wanted one that would fit you, so I asked mister Tails for help! Do you like it?"

Cream placed it gingerly on Avery's head as she spoke. She paused for a moment, flustered and ever so slightly confused, before blurting out-

"Do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

"...What? Wait, really?"

"Ugh, crap. I mean yeah, but I had this whole thing planned out! I wanted it to be special because you're cool and I like you and I have for a while and I'm a kid so yeah maybe I don't know what love is but I would like to think this is it. And I can't help it! You're just so sweet, and pretty, and nice, and you always smell like sweets, and-"

Cream placed a kiss on her cheek, silencing her immediately.

"Yes, of course silly!"

"Oh.........neat."

Cream's smile only for bigger at the flustering of her now girlfriend.

"I'll see you around, darling!~"

\--------------------------------------------

Avery entered the house with a flourish, still on her high of finally confessing to Cream and getting the girl in the end!

"Hey kiddo. You seem happy...nice flower crown. Lemme guess, you ran into Cream?"

"Yes, it is a nice flower crown. My _girlfriend_ got it for me!"

"...That was sly but in guessing you weren't."

"Oh not at all!"

"That's my girl. HEY BABE! SONIC GET OUT HERE! AVE HAS A GIRLFRIEND!"

About 20 other people that weren't Sonic stuck their heads out from doors and halls before Sonic ran past the hoards of people getting ready to bombard her with questions, a big, goody, and very proud smile plastered on his face.

Hoo boy this was gonna be a long night.


	10. What if we obtained goddess status and we were both girls? jkjk ahaha...Unless?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a drabble for fun (TW mentions of blood and injury)

Unlike most tales of grandeur and a mortals kindness gaining them a prize, this one starts off in a rather unremarkable way. A simple Discord call. It was late evening as two young women gossiped and made jokes about the day.

"-and then he was going off about how I should have said something and like, I did. So many times. Then he says 'You can't kick me! I'll come back with more powere and ruin your life!' Homeboy, go back to whatever anime you crawled out of! Anyways, banned his ass so fast."

"God, what a weirdo. Fuckin' anime villain wannabe actin' motherfucker. Aight Light go back to studying."

"Right? It was a whole thing. Oh, hold on. Gotta go change the laundry over."

"Yeah, I'll be here, little lamb!"

With the sounds of shuffling and the opening of doors, Flynn was left in silence. She stood up and stretched, carrying her tea over to the window that gave her a view of the meadows near her house. The sky was painted a deep orange with hints of a deep blue. Deer grazed far away, and birds flew from a tree and into the sunset. Something caught her eye, through all the tranquility and peace there was a large white dog, coat stained red in places. It had dragged itself near her house, still limping closer as she stood frozen nearly dropping her mug. In a hurry she set it aside, fumbling a message to her friend. "hurt animl n yrd brb"

Sure, it was barely legible but that didn't matter. This happened a lot, it's bound to when you live in the middle of nowhere, in a meadow surrounded by deep woods. She knew the drill but all the vets were closed about now. Time to take shit into your own hands. Stumbling over everything she grabbed some towels and ran to the back door. This dog was larger than she thought, more resembling a wolf in size. As it stumbled inside, it kind of just fell down on the towels, tired and hurt. Too much so to care about the potential threat of a human.

"Holy shit! What happened to you, buddy?"

There were gashes along the side of its torso and scratches on all four legs, dying its silky white fur a deep red that was turning a rusted brown with time. The sight filled her with a rage as she panicked, trying to find her first aid kit.

"God, if I find who did this to you I'll strangle them. And I'm not one for suck things, little buddy. C'mere, let's clean you up."

This gorgeous hound did naught but whine as it had their wounds cleaned and bandaged.

"Don't worry. I'll stay with you tonight. Ya hungry?"

Oh that caught her attention. Her ears perked up and she sort of... nodded? Smart pup.

"Yeah, I got some stuff you might like. You deserve a big heroes meal after making it this far. Such a strong hound."

\-------------------------------------------------

The sudden knock on her door shook Flynn out of her daydreaming, and caused her hound buddy to stare at the door with such intent, it was like it wanted her to answer it. So, up she got, walking over to take a look out the peephole.

"Mary? The fuck?"

Throwing the door open, her friend strutted on in, as she did with all entrances that were worth her time.

"Hey babe, how's the patient?"

"Ah, she's doing great. Been sleeping it off. but you woke up our royal guest!"

It was the following afternoon and by then she didn't need as many bandages and her fur was clean, good as new. And there she sat, on the couch watching as Mary moved inside, setting down her bag and sat next to this ethereal looking hound on her friends couch.

"And she's not chipped you said?"

"Nah. Took her first thing this morning. I've been calling her Amaterasu, after that pretty wolf from Okami."

"What hurt her?"

"Ah, they weren't too sure. Said it was some kind of animal but they couldn't figure out what. It 'didn't match anything they've seen' so it was a raccoon for all I know."

"Maybe she's the real Amaterasu! She could have been fighting demons!"

Almost like on cue, Amaterasu hopped down from the couch and struck a pose, howling as she did.

"...You may be onto something there darlin', she for sure isn't an average dog. Too smart."

"I'm tellin' you."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

As weeks went by and they took care of their new wolfish friend, the two girls came to adore her. She was making a perfect recovery. There indeed was something off, she was far more intelligent than she ought to be.

This strange beast would fetch the mail, help with chores, and react to movies in an odd human-like fashion. It was like there was another human in the house. One morning, more early than she would like to be awake, Flynn found herself out of bed and getting ready for the day ahead. Mary had stayed over and was dead asleep. Carefully closing the bedroom door, panic immediately consumed Flynn. 

"A-Ammy? Where'd ya go, little lady?"

As silent as could be, she tore the house apart in an attempt to find her new companion.

It was a solid half hour before she looked outside and saw her sitting on the peak of the hill that lied at the edge of the meadow. She sat there solemn and beautiful gazing into the sunrise. Dashing out into the open, Flynn sighed, a smile creeping onto her face. As she climbed the hill, she was halted by what she saw. Up close, she could see red and gold marks painted onto Amaterasu's fur.

"Holy shit. It's you. Oh my-holy shit holy shit holy shit!"

A voice echoed in her mind, not spoken but quite pronounced.

_"Without need of payment, you helped me in my time of need. So as the sun shines upon this land, ascend your mortal bindings and become a god of creativity, as was meant to be."_

The winds whipped and howled as she transformed, a golden trail falling off anytime she moved, white and gold horns like that of a ram sprouted from her skull. Fangs grew in and claws grew out. And her eyes, they seemed to change color with every shift and confused glance about her. As she looked down and gazed at her iridescent form, she sighed.

"I won't do this alone."

_"What do you mean, child?"_

"Either I do this with Mary or I become a problem."

_"And why would you want that?"_

Rage engulfed her as she marched forward to be closer with Amaterasu.

"More than anyone she deserves it. She goes through so much, does so much for her friends. She is an angel given human form, it's what she should get. I didn't do this alone, that's my wingwoman. Don't pretend she was a side character in this, when she was just as important than me. She is a wonderful person, and a goddess in mortal form. I don't know what my powers do but I can figure that out, and make hell for you. She deserves this gift, not me."

"You mean that?"

Turning on her heel, Flynn saw Mary standing behind her.

"Of course! You're amazing, you deserve this!"

_"I thought this would happen. Don't worry. I assure you, I planned to make your dear friend a newly appointed god of the seas."_

"Hell yeah! Suck it, Poseiden!"

She shimmered and shined, patches of scales appearing on her skin and ears becoming long and pointed like that on an elf. Claws and fangs like that on Flynn appeared as well, with eyes dark and deep, black glossed over.

"What a babe!"

"You too, holy shit!"

"We're gods!"

"...We're gods!"

_"Young gods, so happy and radiant. To be that young. Well, off with you. Frolic, test out those powers. Have fun!"_

Maybe it _is_ tough to be a god, but not with your platonic soulmate. At the very least, it's a hell of a lot more fun with her.


	11. DBH AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> started as a goof, but now? idk what to tell ya

Nothing hinted to Connor that when he fell asleep in his bed, he wouldn't wake up there. His memories were fuzzy, like he wasn't himself. Voices murmured around him, the noise buzzing in his ears.

"---don't get how he remembered us through all that reprogramming attempts."

"Love wins, Flynn!"

"Dude shut up, we all gay in this Chili's"

"Connor, why the hell do your friends talk like this?"

"They were programmed to-"

"Y'all! Shut the fuck up! I think he's awake!"

"...He's an android, he wasn't-"

"I SAID SHUT UP HANK!"

His head spun as he sat upright, the bright white room not helping any. One of the people in the room put a hand on his shoulder. As his eyes focused and as he scanned them, that soft blue hair started jogging his memory.

LA1-KA, not an official Cyberlife model but still a useful 'droid. And they were the reason Connor ever deviated. They always seemed assured in their feelings, and having of them, but being a classic Cyberlife android Connor wasn't sure he felt such a thing. Then he realized he had fallen in love.

"What happened? Why is my mind all muddled?"

Before anyone could answer Flynn pushed herself from the group and to Connor's other side.

"Dude you got fucking hijacked! Stolen and hacked! Nabbed like a shitty Blackberry phone!"

This rambunctious android was Flynn, another android that wasn't made by Cyberlife. She was made to be some sort of storyteller but was modded to be a vigilante. She didn't act like either of those things.

"Fucking yoinked out of our hearts _and_ pockets!"

"Kid, he gets it."

Standing off to the side, letting this exchange happen, were Connor and Hank. This Connor was an RK800 model, while the other was an AY200 model, originally for gardening or animal care. Not many were made, but they exceeded their predecessors at their jobs. As for Hank, he's the grumpy old man that has to be a dad because when they're in the same room these four only want to be self destructive or stupid or off the walls crazy.

"Settle down, give the damn kid some fuckin' space!"

"Hank piss off! Connor-"

"Which one are ya talkin' to?"

"The cute one!"

Before the Connor still readjusting and waking up could be offended, Laika smirked and gestured to him.

"This one?"

Flynn turned on her heel with wide eyes, a crazed look to them, and wordlessly removed and threw _her_ Connor her flannel.

"My dude, amigo, bro, my guy, _**bitch**_ , if you wanted to catch these hands you should have said so, I'll kick your ass!"

Con sat as he was flooded with similar memories, moments where he watched his friends yelling at each other in the most loving way you could scream threats at someone. Memories of Hank trying to break things up or just being too tired to care, moments full of screaming and yelling before someone got too tired to keep it up.

Several minutes of these two puffing up and yelling before the other Connor picked Flynn up like she was a princess. She froze up, face turning a light shade of blue and stopped talking entirely.

"Is she okay? She looks like she blew a fuse."

Laika laughed at the suggestion, wrapping an arm around him.

"She just gets like that, she'll be fine. Give it a bit."

And something in that moment made it all feel like home. His memories were slowly loading, and some of his senses and functions were doing the same, but he had friends and a lovely, absolutely angelic and wonderful and very-nerdy-nerdy-in-a-cool-way partner of his to help guide him through "calibration" as Flynn would later put it. All felt well in the loud and rambunctious friends of his. So, all must truly be well.


	12. Hades and Persephone type of AU/Selfship

She had seen him around. Dark, dramatic, jot as hell, he ruled the underworld after all, how could she not know about him? Sometimes she wished she could have that. Stay in the underworld, leave the overworked behind. Alas, she was a maiden of spring and creativity, a guardian of creative spirits. She had a lot of fight for such a goddess.

She had gotten into an argument with her mother, a common occurrence. She was always belittling her and making her feel less than she was. Somewhere in this bout it had been thrown into her face that might as well not even be a maiden of spring, the Earth manages fine without her.

So she ran off, hoping to find some genius way to rebel. And indeed she did. A garden that was beautifully cared for, but the gates and fence she slipped through were marked of the underworld. The perfect out. Steal some fruit and eat it, and get taken away from all that pains her. The strawberries caught her eyes, and truth be told some stress eating was just what she needed. At first she was worried that maybe nobody had noticed.

Well, someone must have. As she finished her rage snack, sitting down under the large tree at the center of the garden, thick smoke rose up in a pillar, dispersing to reveal a man dressed in black. His eyes were a piercing red, they scanned the notebook in his hands as he scribbled something down.

"...Hi?"

"Hello. Sorry, had to make note of something. My master wants a word with you."

"Is this _his_ garden?"

"Yes. Miss...Flynn, correct?"

"Yeah, how did you-"

"No matter, come along."

He held out a hand and perhaps she should have hesitated here but curiosity overtook any caution. As she was pulled to her feet her surroundings changed. Smooth obsidian halls with deep red accents stretched on, replacing the bright garden.

"...You're Stone, aren't you?"

"Very observant. This way."

She was less scared and more starstruck. She had only seen glimpses of the underworld but it was a lovely place. Well, to her at least.

"You seem rather calm. You don't seem to understand what you've done."

"I'm not stupid. I'm either tied to the underworld or I'm your kings new bride. _Oh noooo, not a way out of my shit life!_ "

This drew a soft chuckle from him, as they came to ornate doors, decorated in gold.

"Go on in then. Meet your new fiance."

The doors slid inwards, silent and slow. Within the large room was a wall lined with tools and workbenches of all kinds. There was a dark stone desk, a plush red chair behind it. Behind that a wall of windows. Standing with his back to Flynn and staring out the window was him, the king.

He was adorned in a long black coat with red accents that helped it stand out from the rest of his black clothes. He wore no crown, no doubt because of the two tall horns protruding from his upper forehead that added about half a foot to his height. 

As he turned to look at Flynn with a smirk his sharp teeth became visible. Ivo Robotnik, king of the ubderworld and her crush. Surely this couldn't go awry.

"You don't look worried my dear. Do you know what's to happen to you?"

"I'm to marry you, aren't I?"

A confused and perplexed look found its way onto his face.

"And that's no cause for concern?"

As she strode over to his side, she shrugged.

"I'm not afraid of you, and my dearest mother kind of treats my like shit. I'm not needed up there anyways. Besides, you're _real_ easy on the eyes, my lord."

The view out the window was wonderful. A strange inky sea of black and blue stretched out as far as the eye could see, with a beautiful night sky above it. Such a view was perfect to distract her from the poor king baffled and flustered, not sure how to respond.

After a moment he cleared his throat and took her hand in his own, bringing it up to his lips to place a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

"Well my dear, this is going to be quite the interesting partnership."

"Indeed."

"Perhaps-" He paused, drawing her close and placing his free hand on her hip, making the out of place goddess blush bright red. 

"-you have bitten off more than you can chew."

The large sharp grin he flashed her didn't make her afraid. Anything but, actually.

"I dunno, I can be a bit high maintenance. Did the thought ever occur to you that maybe I'm too much for you to handle?"

"I really hope that's the case, my dear. I really do."


	13. Fun KH friendfic junk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun AU I wanted to work on

As the large doors to the old mansion creaked open Flynn let out a sigh, putting her weight on the old doors.

"All this renovation and remodeling and we haven't fixed the doors? 'Oh yeah this place is our H.Q. now, but the door has to be loud and heavy as hell!' Ugh, we have enough munny for that, don't we?" 

She struggled to slam the doors dramatically behind her. Vanitus, laying on the center table like a cat whilst Connor debriefed him on the next mission, turned his head to look her up and down.

"What went wrong? I thought you would be happy, hanging out with that tall bitch you been eying up."

"Larxene."

A collective "Oooooooohhh" echoed out throughout the room, as most of the people sitting out in the open parts of the repurposed mansion went back to their previous tasks. She trudged on over to Vanitus and Connor, sliding next to him on the table to flop down dramatically.

"You two are the whole reason we can't use this table, and you complain about the door?"

"Shush, gay-boy! What's Van's next mission? Maybe hanging out with my favorite twinks."

Connor may not have been a keyblade wielder, but he was far more important. Connor was their white mage, keeping his band of dumbasses safe and sound. He rolled his eyes, looking down at the tablet in his hands.

"According to Stellar, the world they're based on has had a strange outburst of civilians abandoning their lives to go the abandoned warehouse, and they vanish. No signs or portals, but heavy darkness readings. I'm not making Stell do this alone, but they said it happens so rare it can wait until the morning."

None of them were really paying attention though, after a moment of strained silence, Vanitus clearned his throat.

"Soooooo?"

"So what?"

"What happened? Start from the beginning, spill!"

* * *

The mission had been going great, Axel and Flynn had been slaying heartless, piloting ships, singing shanties, and were ending their romp at one of the pubs in a pirate centric town. Flynn being the designated pilot, she settled for his lovely company. The bitter air with the sharp smells of ale and unwashed sailors flooded over them. At their spot from the corner, the candle light was dim and the chatter faded as they sat there, shooting the shit and just staring at each other in the lulls of stories and gossip. A shrill cackle snapped them to attention. There Larxene stood, generic pirate garb not detracting from her weird antennae hair.

"Don't you two have a job to be doing?"

With a roll of her eyes, Flynn turned to face her, smirk plastered on her face.

"We earn our breaks, Larx. Can't say the same about you."

Axel busied himself with chugging down his drink, pretending he couldn't hear.

"Whaddya know about earning things, little songbird? Oh, or should call you 'Siren of the Void', like the old days?"

Hearing the old title she had as a nobody sent rage through Flynn's veins.

"I dunno, _bitch_ , should I pretend I like you, or tell you how infuriating you really are?"

"Pot calling the kettle black? Shame, you aren't even special enough to make up for it. Plain, inside and out. You couldn't even save your baby brother without bringing someone else into it. And what's this, your date won't even defend you?"

A glance across the table showed her that Axel was fidgeting, uncomfortable and unsure of what to do. She stared at him wordlessly, but he refused to so much as make eye contact. He stuttered for a second before sighing.

"This isn't a date, it's a job. She's my ride. You know I don't have a ship yet."

As tears pricked at her eyes, Flynn stood up.

"Then he can find his own way home. His _ride_ wants some alone time."

* * *

"You left him there? Uggghhh. I don't want to, but eventually I'll have to send someone out to get him."

Vanitus was cackling, having fallen on the floor from his fit of laughter.

"Leave his ass!"

The sounds of their bickering didn't reach her. Flynn forgot there was anyone else even in the room. She let herself be enveloped in the stale air and soft breeze outside, the soft wood of the table, indents of letters and scribbles lightly carved into the surface from furious note-taking. Music gently danced along the dry air, someone was learning guitar elsewhere.

"Flynn?"

"Huh? Sorry, spacing... Where's Van?"

"Oh, Namine texted him. Wanted to meet up. You alright though?"

"Yeah, of course!"

Connor stared at her, gesturing to the large emptiness around them.

"Everyone's left. What's wrong?"

A few desperate attempts to keep composure left the tears seeping out, as she failed to feign something aside from broken hearted.

"He didn't even bother saying anything. He just...looked so uncomfortable...I put too pressure on the situation though you know how he gets around her."

Rolling his eyes, Connor pat her head like you would a cat.

"Maybe he just wanted to give you a chance to show how badass you are?"

"You know how _I_ get around her!"

"..You don't believe any of that, do you?"

"So what if I do? Is it so wrong to doubt myself? To not think the girl in the mirror is perfect? Is it so wrong to want the man I'm infatuated with to stand up for me, to be my knight in shining armor? I've slain heartless larger than this manor, controlled beasts with my music, and committed atrocities that would turn you white as a ghost! Even so, is it so wrong to want someone to outwardly care, to show that I could lean on them if I should need so? Is it so very wrong to want the man I believe to be soul mate to show he sees something in me, something that makes poets from dullards, sobers the most inebriated, and softens the hardest of souls? Is that wrong?"

A strange silence took over them, no distant winds, no faraway music, whole silence. A slow shake of his head, and arms open for a hug was all Connor offered to her in this eerie lack of sound, the subtle sounds that made her feel less lonely. Though lacking of a love in her life, she had the platonic variety and could settle for her favorite dumb gayboi, arms wrapped around her as she fell apart the rest of the way.


End file.
